Aminity
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: This is for BeybladerPrincess11, happy birthday! For the others who are interested...this has something to do with King and Chris...can't think of summary...


**Happy b-day BeybladerPrincess11~**

**Hope you enjoy your present :D**

**Because I think this is another total fail -_-**

Chris dozed off starring at the fluffy white clouds that covered the sky, like everyone else; he was stuck in Metal Bey City waiting for his bey to get repaired.

He closed his eyes, savoring the peace and quiet around him. The battle pf Nemesis entered his mind, destruction, everywhere he sees was destruction, seeing the peace and quiet was enough to make him smile, he kept the memories coming until he was completely brought back to his past, he remembered how his so called 'friends' had abandoned him and left him with no one to support him, how he had turned into such a cold heartless person.

He shook himself awake, feeling the damp grass rub against his skin. He didn't want to go through the pain again, that is why he never fully trusted anyone; he never grew open to anyone.

Honestly, he just wanted to go back to his home and be left alone. He sighed, trying to let the painful memories go away.

For a second, he felt so peaceful, no anger, no vengeance, nothing. He began to drift to sleep…

Until he heard King yelling his name, not only once but a lot of times that he had no choice but to sit up "what is it!?" he snapped

Chris had been sticking around with King these past few days just for company, he didn't know why he needed company, but now it seems like King got the wrong impression.

"Hello" King interrupted his thoughts by waving his hand in front of Chris's face "geez, first you ask me what's wrong, then you stare into space, you're so weird"

Chris huffed "just what do you want?"

"Nah! Just got bored, I can't find the others anywhere except you" King sat on the grass "so I was thinking we'd go to the park and-"

"I'm not in the mood" Chris interrupted lying back down.

"You're always not in the mood" King muttered "come on; loosen up a little why don't you?" King started poking him.

Chris growled swatting away his hand; King could be so annoying sometimes.

"Come on! I'm so bored and if I don't do anything in the next second I'll die" King whined Chris rolled his eyes 'find someone else" he closed his eyes.

King sighed "you really hate fun don't you?"

Chris tried as hard as possible to ignore him, but King would stop talking….

And in the next second, he found himself roaming around the streets with King, who was still ranting.

"What are we suppose to do out here?" Chris cut in.

"Anything, we could run around the park or we could beybattle, or we could do pranks or-" King started to rant again, Chris sighed "when will this day ever end?"

For some reason the whole thing reminded him more of his past. He used to go around his city with his old friends; they used to out do the everyday together…

_Their not your friends anymore_

Chris tried to push away the memory, but they won't leave him alone, the more flashbacks came.

"HEY!" King yelled

Chris snapped out of it.

"What's wrong?" King asked.

"Nothing" Chris replied, shoving his hands in his pockets "so what were you going to do?"

Now King was shocked "wait a minute, first you wanted me to leave you alone, then you suddenly stared into space, and now you are suddenly interested, what's wrong with you?"

Chris sighed "just get this over with"

"Okay…" King sheepishly smiled unsure of what they were going to do, with Chris in this condition, he thought it would be best if they went to the forest.

Chris kept his head bowed down the whole time; King kept sending him glances, worried about his new friend.

He thought for a moment 'friend?' Chris seemed quiet; he always wanted to be left alone, he never said anything about himself either.

"What?" Chris caught him starring "what?" he repeated.

King shook his head "nothing" he couldn't help but wonder if Chris was always like this.

"Why are we here?" Chris asked glancing around the forest.

"Oh, I just thought you needed some alone time" said King folding his arms to the back of his head.

The two sat beside the river in silence.

"Memories are so painful" Chris murmured loud enough for King to hear, which surprised him, who knew Chris would say that, unless there's something about his past, "what's wrong" he tried to asked, but he was pretty sure he's gonna get another 'nothing'

Chris stayed hesitated starring at his reflection "my old friends" he said shaking.

"What's wrong?" King asked.

"They left me" Chris said shoulders quivering, King didn't really know how to respond anymore, he awkwardly tapped Chris' back.

"That's why I never wanted to trust anyone…" he trailed off calming himself.

"Hey, not everyone's the same" King said "my family abandoned me, they left me alone, roaming the streets, and then I found Variares which was the best moment of my life and…"

Chris sighed "you never really do shut up do you?"

King laughed "I'm just saying, everyone has a past, everyone learns to move on"

"I have moved on" Chris interrupted

"Just trust me pal" King patted his back

Chris just smiled, guess he never thought of that, he never wanted to trust anyone, they were befriending him yet he kept denying it

His past was the past, and surely nothing like that would ever happen again, the people here were different, unlike his old friends.

He was starting all over again, making new friends. This time he would have someone to talk to when he's alone; he would have someone to turn to, he would have someone to count on.

**Hope you have a happy happy B-day BeybladerPrincess11 and no matter what will happen I'm sure your still gonna have a blast :D  
**


End file.
